


[F4M] I look for you when it’s raining

by Taurean_adift



Category: Original Work - Taurean
Genre: Descriptions of sex, F/M, Monologue, Rainy day sex, Short, Yearning, romantic, sweet & dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurean_adift/pseuds/Taurean_adift
Summary: Just a simple and quiet romantic read. Hope it connects with some of you.Fun fact: the smell of rain is technically called petrichor. Such a romantic word. Not.
Kudos: 6





	[F4M] I look for you when it’s raining

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script exclusively for Gone Wild Audio (www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio) and its associated subs.  
> PLEASE NOTE: You may use this script to create audio content for the website mentioned above only. Please DO NOT use it for commercial purposes or any other site unless checking with me first (I'll probably be okay with it if you're nice :).
> 
> IF YOU USE this script or if it inspires you to create your own content, be a sweetheart and tag me in your Reddit Post Comments (otherwise Reddit won't notify me) or just send me a message: u/Taurean_adift in Reddit, thanks!
> 
> Dear performers, feel free to add in any music, SFX, anything you like.  
> Have fun reading or performing! This script is made by adults for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.

**[F4M] I look for you when it’s raining [monologue] [sweet & dirty] [romantic] [yearning] [descriptions of sex] [rainy day sex] [short]**

**SCRIPT**   
**\------**

What does rain smell like?

That afternoon shower that takes you by surprise.

That makes people scurry for cover.

And hides the sun so that everything’s in a cozy shade of gray.

Freshly-cut grass and some earthy aroma?

A piping hot cup of green tea? Flowers in April?

I can’t find the words.

Maybe the ancient Mayans know.

Swaying and dancing for heaven’s gift of aqua.

But why am I talking about rain?

Because it reminds me of you.

I wanna imagine its smell as I remember countless moments snuggling with you in bed.

The smell of rain with the scent of you.

It’s the scent of time standing still.

Of just existing together in our own dream.

Lying naked under the covers.

Our clothes carelessly strewn across the floor.

How did my panties end up on the bedpost? [GIGGLE]

We can stay like this forever.

With the world awash in a cloud of white.

The incessant patter of millions of tiny droplets against the window.

It’s nature’s serenade of love.

She wants us indoors, making love to her music.

You never say no to Mother Nature.

  
[SOFTLY] I love to fuck when it’s raining.

A magical interlude in sunlight's symphony.

I could do this all day.

Breathing quietly. Moaning softly.

Lips barely touching. Grinding slowly. 

Fingertips on skin. Trailing gently.

Shall I kiss your neck?

Or whisper something naughty in your ear?

[WHISPER] I love how you fuck my pussy, baby.

And feel your cock twitching at my words.

Sliding in and out of me.

I could do this all day.

  
[GRADUALLY BUILD UP INTENSITY AND PACE]

Do I compare you to an afternoon shower?

Or the fury of a thunderstorm.

Brilliant flashes of lightning.

The deafening crack of thunder!

I can feel the bed shake. 

Or is it because you’re fucking me harder?

I’m on all fours now, our hips slapping in rhythm to the rumbling tempest.

Fucking me so hard. I love it.

I’m screaming your name.

Screaming above the howl of the hurricane.

Pounding my cunt so hard.

Pounding.

Don’t stop.

Keep going, baby, don’t stop.

So relentless.

Fucking me to tears.

It’s so good.

I'm moaning your name.

As I come in a shuddering wave of bliss.

Oh my god, so good.

So... perfect.

[PAUSE A MOMENT, YOUR VOICE TRAILING OFF]

  
[SOFTLY AND SLOWLY]

Now the storm has died.

And with it, pieces of my soul.

But the memory of you still lingers.

As I whisper your name.

At the last passing cloud.

Praying for the skies to darken again.

Because... I miss you.

I miss you so fucking much.

With all my heart.

Every time it rains.

I look for you.

/scriptend

**Author's Note:**

> * I’ve left the script quite open and you can read any way you like. But it’d be more effective to match your emotions according to the changing “mood” of the story. You can add in any background sounds, music, anything you like.
> 
> Personal Note (not for audio)  
> \------------------------  
> If you're missing someone, for whatever reason, I hope you can know I wrote this just for you, and hopefully bring a little warmth to your day. 


End file.
